In the conventional showcase, it is not only difficult to construct it simply, but also difficult to break it up when once constructed. Further, it does not look nice because the pillar at each corner is protruded at acute angle, and each shelf structured within the case can not be moved to an arbitary height because it is fixed. Furthermore, this shelf disturbs the commodity exhibition when commodities are shown because a frame which structures the shelf is provided along the glass of the case, and customers who peep into the showcase are also disturbed by this shelf.
This invention is a novel technique which amends these conventional defects .